


Remember My Name, Levi

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 君の名は。| Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name.
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eren and Mikasa are siblings, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Tease, Levi Is Bad At Feelings, Working!Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-10 13:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I'm tired of all this!I want to be a handsome man in Trost District!!" "I've had enough of this tiring, stressful work crap!"(Y/n) is a 20 year old girl in a small, quiet district called Shiganshina. She gets bored of the quiet and boring life she has and wishes for another life as she shouts it out like a old story of the shooting stars. Levi is man slightly above 30 years old who is working at the well-known company, the Survey Corps, in city of the Trost District. He gets stressed out from the tiring work everyday. When he hears about the old story of the shooting stars from Hange to make a wish, despite thinking it was a ridiculous idea, he shouts out his wish. Totally separate people from completely different lives. But what happens when one day they realize they both are switching places in their dreams and happens in reality?





	1. The Small District Of Shiganshina

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Kimi No Na Wa(Your Name), I've decided to make a Levi/Reader fanfic using it's plot concept. This is my first time wanting to fully commit to a fanfiction so here it is. Hope you enjoy you amazing readers and Levi fans ^^

I've never known the feeling of having excitement into my life. Probably because I have always been in this small, quiet district. Not that I minded it completely. It just got too boring for me after some time. Everyday was almost the same thing all over again repeatedly. Which was why I appreciated the small group of friends I had since childhood 'till now. 

Look at me, I'm a 20 year old university student and I'm still wondering about what I want to do in my life. Like the high school student who is always by themselves,glancing out the classroom window wondering about life. Except this wasn't high school obviously. The good thing about getting to study here was that I was able to be out of the quiet life at least just temporarily. 

"(Y/n)... **(Y/n)**!"

I jolted up up from my seat when I was suddenly snapped out from my thoughts. "Y-Yes, sir!" 

"Is anything the matter, Miss (l/n) or do you need permission to use the bathroom?" our lecturer said as he gave me a confused stare. Almost half of the class started laughing a bit as I quickly sat right back down on my seat. "I-It's nothing, sir. M-My apologies.." I said as I then covered my face on the desk in embarrassment. Then I felt a small nudge on the elbow as I looked to my side to see Mikasa.

"Are you okay?"

"I could have been if you didn't call me so suddenly" I muttered, my face still flushed red in embarrassment.

"You were spacing out more than usual..." she said, her face remained expressionless. Eren turned around to face us on his seat as he chuckled slightly. "Mikasa's right. The three of us know very well that you get quiet sometimes but this is way more than usual. Thinking of something?"

"No..I guess"

"Thinking of **someone**?~ " he teased as he wiggled his eyebrows at me suggestively. My red blush deepened more at this. 

"E-Eren!" I whispered in a slightly loud tone of voice. 

"Eren don't say anything inappropriate..." Mikasa said to him. He just shrugged. "I'm not saying  **anything** , sis"

I laughed slightly at this. Mikasa is Eren's adopted sister but the funny thing was how completely different both their personalities are. How both me and the innocent Armin became close childhood friends with them was very interesting. After that we continued to focus on the lecture as class goes on. 

\---

Mikasa, Eren, Armin and I walked down the hallway as we headed towards our respective lockers. They insisted that I join them for some lunch first but I told them to go ahead without me because I left some books in my locker that I wanted to get. 

I turned the dial of my locker for the password as I opened it. Taking the books and closing it behind me while turning around, I suddenly bumped into a taller figure in front of me as my back hit the locker slightly. I looked up to see the person before me because I was considered the shorter one in this situation as I realized that it was Jean Kirstein. I arched an eyebrow at him as I gave him a look. 

"Um..hey..?"

"Hey" he said as he gave a smirk. 

"Alright what's with the whole get-up, Jean?" I said while scanning his attire from top to bottom. Looks like a jock trying hard to get the girls' attention. I mentally cringed. It definitely does not fit Jean at all.

"What get-up? Oh you mean this?" he said in a tone of voice like he was trying to be flirtatious.  **Trying.** "Like what you see?"

I flicked his forehead as he flinched from the sudden pain in the forehead. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Stop it. Just stop it. This doesn't suit you at all, Kirstein" I said as I crossed my arms over my chest. He then gave in and sighed in defeat as he backed off slightly,giving me some space. 

"Alright, alright. You got me, (y/n)" he said. "Is it really that bad?"

"Ridiculous. I'm close to calling you horseface like how Eren does" I said with a small laugh. He groaned in annoyance at the mention of Eren's name. They never really got along ever since high school. Trust me, it was hilarious looking at both of them trying to get at each other but miserably fail in the end. Jean and I got to know each other at high school and thus we became friends ever since when I helped him out when he got beaten up by gang members one day back then. 

The other amusing thing was how terribly he tries to get Mikasa's attention but because Mikasa really is uninterested and attached to Eren, he fails every time. Anyways, now I was walking Jean to the cafeteria to meet up with the others. Currently, he was telling me about how he got into the football team just recently. Why he's dressed like those typical jocks, I don't have the slightest clue and I do not wanna know. 

"What do you think?" he asks me. I tilted my head to the side slightly in confusion. "About what?" I answered.

"About me making it into the football team. What do you think about it?"

"I don't mind it really. I think it's actually great for you" I said with a small smile. His expression suddenly lights up in excitement. I laughed at the silly look on his face. "Really? You really think so?"

I nodded. "Of course. Congratulations, Jean"

"Thanks..(y/n). I..really appreciate that.." he says as tints of red started to appear on his cheeks. It was adorable to see this side of him to be honest. Surprisingly enough, I was one of the only ones, besides Marco, who knows this side of him which was very amusing if I say so myself. As we finally reached the cafeteria and opened the doors while we both entered. 

"Hey, I'm gonna go grab some lunch and find the others. You want anything?"

"Yeah I-"

**"Yo, Kirstein! Wanna sit with us, dude?"** one of the members of the gang of jocks called out to Jean from their table. Several 'yeah's was heard from there. He had concern on his face as he looked at me. I gave a nod of approval and nodded towards that direction. "Go ahead and have fun, Jean. You deserve it"

He smiles at me. "Thanks, (y/n). I'll catch up with you guys later!" he calls out to me while he went towards the table of the jocks. I walked towards the usual table where me and my friends sat with the tray of food I just got. Sasha waves towards me as she asks me to sit next to her. I did so and sat next to her while placing the tray on the table as I let out a sigh. 

"Hey guys"

Sasha stopped halfway from munching on her food as she looked at me in concern. "Is everything okay, (y/n)?" I shook my head in response. "It's nothing...really.." Eren arched an eyebrow at me. 

"If it's about horse-face, just forget about it"

"It's not only Jean. It's just..something seems..odd. If it's that gang, I have a really bad feeling about this"

"Nah he'll be fine" Connie says. "What's the worst that could even happen?"

As if on queue, a loud commotion sudden goes on at the other direction. All of us were in shock as we finally realized what was really going on where Jean was currently at. The leader of the gang punches him hard which causes Jean to fall backwards onto the floor. My eyes widened in shock as I quickly ran to him along with Marco and went to his side. "What the heck did you just do?"

"I did nothing. This bastard just crossed the line"

"W-What?" 

Jean grits his teeth in anger as he suddenly stood back up to confront the one before him. Marco immediately tries to stop him from doing any further damage but he just nudges him to the side. "J-Jean!"

The guy smirked as he went closer to Jean, their chests almost touching, as they confronted each other as Jean was fuming with anger. "You wouldn't wanna do anything else or your pretty  **girlfriend** gets it"

I was really confused now. What girlfriend?! I shook the thought off as I went towards the two and pushed them away from each other. I then went in front of Jean to make sure he doesn't get to him. "

"Well, well, well, look who we have here~"

"(Y/n) stay back..!"

"You know what? I take back what I said about deserving to be with these guys, Jean. You're coming back right now" I said as I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away from the gang and forced him to sit down at our table. 

~Time skip~

"That was quite a stunt to did just now, (y/n). Are you sure you weren't freaked out by that?" Armin said.

"Of course she didn't freak out by that! That was so brave!!" Sasha squealed in excitement. "Right, (y/n)??" 

"I almost had a heart attack and my entire being is shaking like crazy. Yeah, I'm absolutely great" I said with a small laugh. Sasha gave me a pat on the back. "That's our (y/n)" she said with a grin.

"Man, watching that makes me so hungry~"

"E-Eh but you just ate!" 

"As always.." Armin says with a nervous laugh. 

"Last one there pays the whole meal!" Connie exclaimed. 

"Oh heck yeah you're on!!" she says as both of them run off like children chasing around. We all laughed at this as we knew how much Connie and Sasha act like children even though we are already university students. The others went along with them as I decided to head back home. At the small district of Shiganshina, small quiet life doing the same things all over again every day. 

\--

"(Y/n)!" my mom called out to me as I quickly came downstairs. "Yes, mom?" 

"Can you help cut some wood for later, sweetie?" 

"Alright I'll do it" I said with a grin. It wasn't a real one because I actually was terrible at doing these sort of chores. 

\--

Using the ax, I try my best to lift it up to chop up the wood in front of me but unfortunately I hardly cut it deep enough because of the heavy weight of the ax. I groaned in frustration as I tried to do it again. I didn't realize that I was putting all my weight to do so, which caused me to fall on my back as the ax hardly left the surface of the wood. Several teenagers passing by saw how clumsy I was as they laughed at this. 

I hate my life...

After some time, I finally finished doing this along with several other chores that were part of the same old routine. I noticed it was already nighttime so I sat down on the ground as I gazed at the night sky which had bright, shinning stars. Then all of a sudden I noticed a shooting star pass by as I quickly stood up. There was an old story that my mom used to tell me when I was just a kid that if you shout out your wish when a shooting star passes by, you'll get your wish. 

I didn't know if it worked but I decided this was going to be the only chance I have to get my life to be better for once. I took a deep breath as I shouted out. "I'm tired of this!! I wish to be a handsome man in Trost District!!" 

Trost District was a big well-known city which I've always wanted to go in forever. And this was probably the only way I could do it. I screamed out in happiness as I let myself fall onto the soft grass.


	2. The City Life In Trost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's point of view in his busy, tiring and stressful life in the city of Trost District.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: strong/mature language in this one(because it's frikkin Levi Ackerman of course) 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy~

I hit my head hard on the office desk before me as I groaned in frustration. I was piled up with so much paperwork, I am very close to losing my shit.  **Very** close. I did not completely minded my job actually but I hate it when Erwin bombards me with too much work. Ugh. Vice President huh? The job sucks when you have no choice but to work your ass off doing paperwork. 

The worst part was that I had absolutely no sleep at all last night. I had terrible jet lag from the flight back home from a business meeting I had to attend, kept up by tons of unfinished paperwork once again and Hange especially keeping me up all night with her long rambling about her latest experiment she was way too excited about. How she never got exhausted from all that was a fucking miracle. 

And a terrible nightmare for me. I barely got to close my eyes. My insomnia did not help a single bit either. 

"Someone give me my tea right now" I said loudly. I then looked up to see my co-worker, Hange, also known as shitty four eyes by me, in front of me with a cup of tea in hand. 

"Here 'ya go, Shortie" she says as she places the cup gently on my desk. I glared at her hands while she did so as she gave me a confused look. 

"Did you wash your fucking hands, Four Eyes..?" 

"For your sake, yes I did, Mr. Clean Freak" she says with a tease at the end of her sentence. I rolled my eyes at the silly so-called  **nickname** she gave. Terrible. I sat up straight on my office chair as I held the cup of tea and brought it to my lips as I took a sip. "Good enough for your taste, Shortie?"

"Not bad" I said. "Don't tell me that  **you** made this. You might have put something in this" 

"What? Of course I didn't! Petra made it since she's the only one who knows how you want it" she says as she gave a small laugh. "Besides, I don't think I'd want you as a test subject just yet" she adds with a wink. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Hange was also known for her ridiculously crazy experiments she comes up with. I was also annoyed at the fact that she got Petra to do things related to me.  **Again.** Not because I 'hate' her or anything. She was a long time ex that happens to be clingy. Very clingy. 

I don't even remember why we even got together in the first place. All I thought of her was a normal co-worker in the company. Nothing else. But somehow she managed to convince her father in getting both of us together...by force. I finally broke it off with her when she went too far into it. Just thinking back of what happened back then made me cringe. Anyways, back to where we were right now, 

Hange annoying the heck out of me in front of my office desk.

"Don't you have any work to do? As you can obviously see, I have a shit load of work to do so get out of my office now, Four Eyes.."

"Man, you're no fun, Levi" she says with a laugh. "Just one last thing I have to show you"

"Make it quick. I don't have much fucking time"

She then suddenly takes out an I-Pad out and places it on my desk in front of me as she points at a certain picture shown on the screen. "What the hell is this, Four Eyes?" Her expression turns into a freaky grin. 

"They said that they discovered a mysterious comet that had crashed onto Earth thousands of years ago and it may pass by Earth in some time soon! Isn't that amazing, Levi??" she exclaimed in excitement with the freaky grin still on her face. I arched an eyebrow at her. A comet? Is she for real?

"What's so amazing about that?" 

"It's a once in a lifetime event! This is the most incredible one ever in history! Of course it's amazing!!" 

"So what are you trying to say here...is?" 

"Well, Erwin and I have noticed how stressed you've been. Even outside of work you're still restless"

"No fucking shit, Four Eyes"

"Anyways, there's this one old story that says that if a shooting star passes by, saying your wish out loud would make it eventually come true" she says. "I'm not even sure if it's even scientifically proven but, hey, it's worth the shot"

"I don't believe in this kind of crappy children bedtime story. So would you mind? I still have work to do here" I said, hoping desperately for her to leave, as I proceeded completing the work given. She frowns at this but she shrugs it off as she took her I-Pad from my desk and headed out the door. 

"Do you even have a choice? I don't think anything's gonna work for you if you don't do anything about it, Shortie" she says as she closes the door behind her. 

 _ **Wish?**_ I don't even know what I even want when I've already lost the only people that I held most dear to me.

* * *

**Later at night..**

I was walking by the side of the nearby beach that was near my house. My mind refused to let me sleep at all. 

**'...there's this one old story that says that if a shooting star passes by, saying your wish out loud..**

**..would make it eventually come true..'**

As the thought came to my mind, I saw a bright shooting star suddenly passing by. Wish..huh? I stepped onto a huge rock that had been there for quite some time as I took a deep breath. 

"I'm fucking tired of this stressful work crap! I wish for some peace and quite for once in my life!!" I shouted out. I stepped back down onto the sandy ground from the rock as I continued my way back to my house. And this time for once, I secretly smirked to myself at the wish. Sounds like wanting someone else's life. 

Not bad..

**A Few Hours Before**

"Shitty Four Eyes...what the absolutely heck was she suggesting? Wishing on a shooting stars? Complete nonsense. What kind of idiot would even believe-" 

**'Levi..'**

I shook my head trying to shrug off the sudden memory of my deceased mother but the strong ache in my chest was there. 

Taking a deep breath, I muttered the words "Don't let it get to you, don't let it get to you" to myself to calm myself down. I gathered up enough strength as I stepped into my car and turned the ignition. Clenching my fists while holding onto the steering wheel, I drove off. Despite the whole normal situation, I can't help but think back about that day. 

_Holding back the tears that had swelled up in my eyes, I held onto her hand tightly with my small hands. Mama never told me that she got sick..she never told me it got worse.._

_"Levi, sweetie. What's wrong?"_

_"Mama..I..I just want you to be alright. Please.." I managed to say out with a trembling voice. "Please..don't leave.."_

_She gives me a sweet, gentle smile despite her weak state right now as she caresses my cheek, wiping away any tears that spilled from my eyes. "I've always knew you had such beautiful eyes.."_

_"Mama..please!"_

_Her eyelids started to slowly close as her breathing got weaker. "Levi.."_

A loud beeping noise snapped me out of my thoughts and I quickly focused on the road in front of me. I hated it..I hated being this fucking weak. I've lost enough people already so what's the use.

* * *

 

_"Hey, big bro.." Isabel suddenly spoke up._

_"What?" I said, my face remained a blank expression._

_"Have you ever thought about how the sky would **really** look like? You know, the one full of bright shiny stars"_

_"Huge imagination as always" Farlan said with a chuckle. Isabel gave a pouty expression as she whined. "I'm not joking! There is!" she exclaimed._

_"Well, even if there is. We're stuck in this area. We hardly get any sunlight so what's the use of the idea of the sky" I answered._

_"Just imagine it, big bro! Forget about being stuck in the Underground and you have the ability to leave this place to a better place. Wouldn't you want that?"_

_"Isabel, I don't think Levi-"_

_"Not bad.." I said as a small smirk appeared on my face. "I'll get us out of this place one day if I have to"_

_"Levi isn't that a little-"_

_"Suicidal?"_

_"Sort of" Farlan says with a shrug._

_"Heh..that'll be worth a challenge" I said. "Besides, you two want to get out of this place too, right?"_

_"That sounds awesome! Big bro is so cool!!" she exclaims enthusiastically._

_"We're counting on you, Levi"_

* * *

 

Collapsing on the bed once I finally got into my bedroom, staring out the wide window next to me, I thought about my previous decision. Ridiculous. As if I would get someone else's life in exchange for something better than my tiring one. I closed my eyes as I got myself to sleep while thinking about how the next day would be like this time. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, Comment or give a review if you liked this chapter and I'll update soon!  
> Author-san, signing out

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, Comment or even review it if you have liked this one and I'll update soon~


End file.
